The invention relates to a rock drilling rig comprising a drilling boom provided with a rock drilling machine such that drilling can be carried out with it at selected drilling sites. The rock drilling rig also comprises drive equipment by which it may be transferred between drilling sites. The drive equipment of the rock drilling rig comprises at least one electric motor, at least one electric control device for affecting transfer drive, and at least one energy storage for storing electric energy required for transfer drive.
The invention further relates to a method for controlling the temperature of drive equipment of a rock drilling rig, and a liquid cooling system.
The field of the invention is described in more detail in the preambles of the independent claims of the application.
In mines, rock drilling rigs are used to drill boreholes at planned drilling sites. When the boreholes have been drilled, the rock drilling rig is transferred to the next drilling site for drilling a new drilling fan or face. In particular, in underground mines it is advantageous to perform transfer drive by means of power produced by an electric motor. The energy required by the transfer drive may be stored in a battery. During the transfer drive, electric components of the drive equipment become loaded and heated. Overheating may damage the component. So, the highest power in the transfer drive has to be limited typically such that the temperature of the electric components of the drive equipment will remain within allowable limits. Because of power limitations the speed of the transfer drive has to be reduced, which weakens the performance of the rock drilling rig.